If Shion Read Twilight 2: When Stephanie Met Shion
by Brooks101189
Summary: Stephanie Myer has to deal with the wrath of Shion Sonozaki in the first sequel to the original one-shot fan fiction.


What if Shion Read Twilight: Part 2

The Barnes and Noble was packed with Twilighters that afternoon. Not only was the latest volume of the Twilight franchise "Midnight Sun" finally released, Stephanie Myer was also there for book signings. To her fans, Stephanie Myer seemed happy to be there for this occasion. However, to Stephanie Myer, this day would reward her in the end with a nice juicy paycheck. Book signing after book signing, Stephanie Myer's wealth continued to increase. She smiled to herself

"Teenagers these days are so easy to win over." Stephanie chuckled. "If I keep this series up, I'll make this generation forget all about what vampires really should be."

Just then, another girl came up to the counter. Stephanie Myer looked up and was surprised. This girl, was different than the others. Most likely of Japanese origin, the girl's long hair was green, her eyes a dazzling aqua color. She held a copy of Midnight Sun happily in her hands, beaming at Stephanie Myers.

"So, it seems my appeal reached further than the United States." Stephanie thought, chuckling inside. "Perhaps I'm destined to become the future God like my fans suggest after all."

Stephanie Myer put on her working face and smiled happily at the girl.

"Why hello there, what's your name?" Stephanie asked.

"Shion. Shion Sonozaki." Shion answered happily. "I'm like such a fan of your books. You could say I'm like your number one fan."

"Really?" Stephanie gasped with false surprise. "How so?"

"Well, I just love everything about your books." Shion explained. "I've read like all of them over and over. They're like my bible. I . . . .I even managed to get on the sets of the movies."

Shion looked down sadly.

"It's a shame they won't get released." Shion mumbled. "I hear the entire cast was murdered brutally."

Stephanie felt sad too. This was indeed true. An unknown assailant had indeed killed off the entire cast as they were filming Eclipse. However, she was sad because she wouldn't get any money from it. The thought of it made her sick to the stomach, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, I reckon you want me to sign your book for ya." Stephanie remaked.

Shion did a little girlish jig. Her boobs bounced up and down. Stephanie had to admit, it was actually kinda cute.

"Oh yes, that would make my day." Shion replied, handing her over the book.

Stephanie chuckled and opened the book to sign it.

"So how do you want me to. . . ." Stephanie started to say before she trailed off.

The book had been set up to hold something. That something in question was a heart. Stephanie thought back to when she first heard of the murders. Robert Pattinson's heart had been ripped out of his chest. She looked to Shion, whose face now looked demonic, her eyes catlike. She grinned widely.

"Yes Stephanie Myer. I killed the whole fucking cast." Shion mused. "And now, it's your turn……."

Stephanie Myer fell from her chair. She looked to her fans.

"Tw…Twilighters….save me!" She exclaimed.

On cue, the Twilighters lunged at Shion as one. Just as they were about to reach her however, blood splattered as bullets penetrated several of the maddened fans skulls. Not too far away on the top of a Best Buy, Kasai opened fire upon the Twilighters with his sniper rifle. The sight of fellow Twilighters being killed was too much for the others. They left Stephanie screaming, running out of the bookstore.

Stephanie backed up across the floor and Shion literally shoved the book signing table aside.

"You know, ever since I read your book, I've been plotting on killing you." Shiom mumbled, swaying back and forth as she got closer. "I just never knew how I was going to until just now. Do you want to know how I'm going to kill you?"

Stephanie was too terrified to speak. A puddle of piss began to pool around her. Shion gave a wolfish grin, pulling out a giant cleaver

"I'm going to hack you up." Shion answered. "After that, I'll feed you to my bitch of a grandmother."

Shion moved frighteningly fast at Stephanie. Stephanie screamed as Shion's laughter began to build. Shion lifted her hand to strike, when someone grabbed her hand. Shion turned to see a girl that made her bones chill.

The girl was Yuno Gasai. Yuno's eyes were shadowed. The room suddenly began to feel very cold. Shion's heart beat rapidly in her chest. "Yu…Yuno? Wha….What are you doing here?" Shion asked.

"This is unacceptable. . ." Yuno mused in a dull voice.

Shion held her breath. Shit was about to go down she could feel it, that's when she noticed another familiar face approaching. It was Kotonoha Katsura. Kotonoha held her cleaver and smiled at Shion.

"What she means to say is that it's unacceptable that you should be the only one that gets to kill Stephanie Myer." Kotonoha replied.

Yuno's serious face melted away as she giggled.

"Yeah, we want to be in on the fun too." Yuno sang.

Shion smiled and chuckled.

"Well, I don't see why not." Shion replied. "We are all yanderes after all. We like to stick together."

At that moment, the three yanderes turn to look over to Stephanie Myer as the power in the bookstore went out. Lightning flashed outside the windows, cauing the girl's eyes to appear to be glowing like demon eyes. They swayed closer to Stephanie giggling.

"Hehehe, fun fun torture time…." Shion purred.

"Yuki will praise me…..praise me for killing her!" Yuno squealed.

"Makoto-kun might finally talk to me." Kotonoha replied.

Shion looked over to Kotonoha

"Dude, he's just a head." Shion remarked

"I know." Kotonoha replied. "In fact, I have both of his heads. Ke-ke-ke."

"YOU GIRLS ARE INSANE!" Stephanie exclaimed.

The girls came to a stop and exchanged glances at one another. Then they grinned, laughing loudly.

"You don't even know the half of it." Shion remarked.

With insane laughs, the three girls lunged over to Stephanie Myer, their weapons thirsting to cut into her. Stephanie Myer's screams echoed throughout the bookstore for several minutes, only to be drowned out by the sounds of her body being hacked apart and the three's continual laughter and giggles of glee.


End file.
